


SOULMATES

by Another_JRen_Trash



Category: NU'EST
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Angst, Aron - Freeform, BaekMin, Baekho - Freeform, Best Friends, Dongho - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, JRen - Freeform, Jonghyun - Freeform, Minhyun - Freeform, Minki - Freeform, Minren - Freeform, OT5, Ren - Freeform, Soulmates, baekron, jr - Freeform, nuest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_JRen_Trash/pseuds/Another_JRen_Trash
Summary: The thing about soulmate is, you don't find them, fate brings you together, one day you just bump into someone and you feel that special connection, something you have never experienced before. Something which remains with you for your life.....





	SOULMATES

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an OT5 fic, based on their friendship, the chapters will be inspired by their real life , predebut and struggles after their debut.

_**The thing about soulmate is, you don't find them, fate brings you together, one day you just bump into someone and you feel that special connection, something you have never experienced before. A feeling that goes deeper and stronger as time passes. A feeling that remains with you for life..... The connection as strong that you just are drawn to them, someone you don't want to part with at any moment of your life, some who makes you laugh, makes you smile, someone who just calms you, someone who is an inspiration to you, who understands you just by looking into your eyes, just by your breath....** _

  
That someone for whom you will do anything , to make them happy, to give everything what they deserve, but you know, there is something called Life that plays with you....

  
It will turn everything just the moment you think everything is perfect and nothing can go wrong, it will hit you the way you never expected....

 

**Character Introduction:**

  
**YOUNGMIN** : Journalism Major at NYU, elder brother of Minki by 2 years, used to give lessons to Dongho during school days as part timer

  
**JONGHYUN** : Broadcast and Entertainment major, childhood friend with Minki.

  
**DONGHO:** Media and Music major.

  
**MINHYUN:** Major in drama and film, classmates with Minki.

  
**MINKI:** Major in drama and film, younger brother of Youngmin, childhood friends with Jonghyun and classmate of Minhyun.

 

**PLOT:**

  
Dongho and Minhyun are strangers, regardless of that Minhyun's heart aches whenever he sees Dongho. He wants him to just see towards him for once. No Minhyun does not have a crush on Dongho, they were once best friends for god's sake. But they became distant when Jonghyun entered Minhyun's life and Minhyun started spending time with Jonghyun. Dongho drifted apart from Minhyun to the point that he can't stand to see Minhyun anywhere near him and Minhyun is only left with longing in his eyes for his once best friend as close as a Soulmate.

 

POINTS TO BE NOTED:  
Except Youngmin everyone is studying in the same University

I don't write long chapters, I just like to write it short.

I would definitely love to get your feedback about the idea of this fic before I actually start writing the main story, comments are always appreciated...

**Author's Note:**

> since I was inspired by a baekmin edit, the story will start with revolving around baekmin, and maybe when story progresses I will focus on other members too..
> 
> This will be based on pure friendship and nothing romantic.
> 
> And please do give feedback to encourage me....


End file.
